


Summer Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (that’s the ship name right?), 5+1 Things, Chloe is a bitch but then she learns, Dramatical Theatre, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, Swearing, chloe is not used to being gay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Chloe talked to Christine, she hated her.The second time Chloe talked to Christine, she hated her even more.The third time Chloe talked to Christine, she felt bad.The 62nd time Chloe talked to Christine, she liked her.The 134th time Chloe talked to Christine, she loved her.The 135th time Chloe talked to Christine, Christine loved her back.





	1. Pomegranate Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a 1,000 word one shot based on a request I got. Now, as you see, it is not.
> 
> I’ll admit, I was never a fan of this ship until I started writing this. Now, I weirdly get it?? The thought of both Jake’s ex’s getting together, and overall just having Christine humble Chloe is a nice concept. So now I’m on board the Dramatical Theatre ship I guess.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I hope you enjoy this!

The first time Chloe talked to Christine, she hated her.

Don’t get her wrong, Chloe was over Jake.

But come on, she’d been at least hoping for the occasional look in her direction from the jock. But noooo! He was too busy checking out the theatre girl. Christy, Chloe had thought her name was.

What did he see in her? She wasn’t that pretty and... and a nerd! Nerds weren’t cute. She was probably a virgin and Chloe would bet all her prom dress money that she’d never touched alcohol, let alone seen a bong. Chloe thought Jake’s standards were above that.

Not that she cared. She was totally over him. It was just that when you break up with someone- no, scratch that. When the hottest girl in school broke up with someone, they were supposed to come crawling back. Dating Chloe Valentine was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Which was why she couldn’t comprehend why he’d moved on from her so quickly.

Which was why Christine and Chloe’s first conversation was not the friendliest.

“Is this seat saved?”

Christine looked up at Chloe from her book. She blinked a little, processing what the popular girl had just said to her.

“Oh!” She looked at the seat next to her, which had her backpack on it, “Yeah it is, actually-“

With a single, swift movement, Chloe sent the bag skidding across the floor. Brooke, standing next to her, flinched. Chloe ignored her and plopped down in the chair.

“Jake’s not coming.”

Christine’s brow furrowed. She frowned like a puppy. Did puppies frown? If they did, that’s what Christine’s frown looked like. “What? Why?” She asked.

“He’s at archery.”

“... Oh.”

Chloe leaned forward, getting up in the girl’s face. Time to speed this up. “Yeah, you know Jake. Always jumping from one extracurricular to the next.” She could feel Christine’s soft breath in her face, and she could smell her Eos lip balm. 

Christine snapped back from her and stood up out of the chair. She raised her hands in mock defense. “Hey, look, if this is about you and Jake having used to date-“

“Oh, no!” Chloe laughed, and twirled her finger in a small circle when Christine wasn’t looking, cueing Brooke to start laughing too. They’d prepared for this response, naturally, though Chloe was surprised that Christine had thought to ask. What was she trying? Why was she avoiding conflict? Chloe came for a fight and she was gonna get one. “I’m over him, anyways,” she finished.

“O...kay?” Christine looked back at her a moment, eyes narrowed yet searching, and then she backed away slowly. She went over to her backpack, shoved a foot under it, and kicked up into her hand like it was a soccer ball.

Brooke’s awed voice appeared from behind Chloe. “Woah! How did-“

Chloe shut her up with a glare. Then she cleared her throat. Right. Keeping the threat away from Jake so that he’d come back to her. Though, again, Chloe was completely over Jake. Just, maybe if he wanted to have sex, she wouldn’t be against it. But like, no strings attached. Yeah.

She used her Alpha Walk (shoulders back, back straight, steps long and even) as she approached Christine. She leaned in close, catching another whiff of her... Summer Fruit? Or Pomegranate Raspberry, Maybe? Chloe smelled again. No, it was Summer Fruit. Not a bad choice, for a stupid bitch. Anyways, she could smell her lip balm again.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that Jake totally isn’t here because he didn’t want to see you...” She whispered in a practiced voice that sounded how cough medicine tastes. Christine’s narrowed eyes widened, and her gaze flickered away. The absence of breath on her face for a split second told Chloe that she’d finally gotten to her.

Good. Took long enough. 

Her work done, Chloe straightened up again and grinned. “Bye!” She called, before turning on her heel, grabbing Brooke, and skipping out of the auditorium.

But as she and Brooke moved down the hall, Brooke already jumping into a boring conversation about that Jerry kid, Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about Christine’s doubtful expression. This was normal for her. She loved replaying her enemies distraught faces over and over in her head like a good movie. But for some reason... this time it felt wrong. She didn’t know why, but it just didn’t settle right for her.

Whatever. She’d get over it.

Before she completely tuned Christine out of her mind, she reminded herself to buy Summer Fruit lip balm. What could she say? It smelled nice.


	2. Sweet Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse. Also, “BIIIIITCH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it I legitimately ship this now.

The second time Chloe talked to Christine, she hated her even more.

It didn’t matter that Jake and Christine had broken up at the Halloween party. Great. He was supposed to be crawling back to Chloe now. That’s why they broke up- so Jake could get with her again.

And yet there she was, still single and with no Jake in sight.

Fine. Whatever. He couldn’t fuck her anyways with his fucked legs so there wasn’t any point. Not that she wanted him to fuck her, ‘cause that would just be slutty. And she was totally over Jake. And not a slut. Definitely not a slut who would try to fuck the first guy she got her hands on a Halloween party. Definitely not.

But still, Jake didn’t want her back. So Christine must have had something to do with it.

So therefore, she was awful.

Chloe came to that conclusion as she finished applying her sixth coat of mascara that night. She had to look good for the play, since all eyes would be on her.

She was alone in the dressing room. Brooke had gone out to the bathroom for the third time in that hour (“I pee a lot when I’m nervous!”) And god knew where Jenna was off to.

Chloe had her “morning routine” Spotify playlist going. It wasn’t morning, but she played it whenever she had to do her makeup, really. Music helped artists focus, she’d found. And makeup was a fucking art.

She found herself absentmindedly singing along to a Marina and the Diamonds song as she grabbed her blush and brush.

Swiping the brush across her cheeks with practiced grace, all thoughts of Jake and Christine and drama and the fire leaving her mind and she sung along.

“And when the day has come that I have died...”

Chloe liked solitude. She could let her guard down and not worry about being the center of gossip for it. Solitude was for the weak. And Chloe, though she wouldn’t admit it, could be weak.

“Only to find I’ve come alive...”

“You’re a good singer.”

Chloe dropped the brush with a yelp, straightening up. She scrambled to grab her phone, struggling to turn it on and pause the music. Talking a shaky breath, she whirled around. Of course it was Christine, the bitch.

“What the- how long have you been standing there you creep!?”

“I just walked in.” Christine set down a box of props on the counter, quickly turning back to Chloe, who was blushing a brighter shade than the blush she’d applied, “You’re a really good singer! You should do the spring musical.”

“Don’t mock me,” Chloe snarled. She wasn’t a good singer. Nobody was supposed to hear her sing.

“I’m not! I think our next play is Lion King. You’d be a good Nala!” She persisted. 

The next play was Lion King? They’d actually gotten the rights to that? And it was a mainstream musical and not some obscure zombie Shakespeare shit?

Right. Think about that later.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Chloe snarled after a moment of recollecting herself.

“Doing my makeup? For the play?”

“... Oh.”

That’s all that was said for a few minutes. Christine seated herself a little ways to the left of Chloe, pulling various makeup products out of a bag slung over her shoulder. Chloe eyeballed the little egg shaped lip balm when she pulled it out. She forced herself to look away and grabbed her hairbrush.

The shorter girl, damn her, broke the silence. “You can keep playing your music if you want. I don’t mind.”

Why did she have to say something? The silence was awkward, but god, talking to her was even worse.

Even so, Chloe considered turning the playlist back on. She banished the thought in the end. Christine would probably try to pressure her to sing again, which was not happening.

The room went silent again, apart from the loud AC unit.

And... it stayed silent.

And it continued to stay silent.

Which was weird. Usually Christine wouldn’t shut up, if Chloe remembered correctly.

Which was... unsettling.

Despite the fact that Chloe had thought she would appreciate the silence, she found herself concerned almost. She stole a glance at the girl out of the corner of her eye.

Christine’s mouth was set in a frown, and her eyes were watering, which was very counterproductive when you’re trying to put on eyeliner. Her gaze was not quite there yet also quite too present at the same time.

Said gaze shifted in the mirror to meet Chloe’s eyes.

Christine immediately brightened and laughed. “Even after 12 years of theatre, I’m still no good at makeup.”

It wasn’t completely true. It was obviously overdone to fit the theme of the stupid ass show they were doing. But aside from that it was ok. Not as good as Chloe’s, but ok.

Chloe’s dumbass mouth moved before she could think. “It’s not completely horrible.”

She swore she saw Christine do a literal deadass double take. Then the girl laughed again, and she shook her head, black shiny hair bobbing with her movements. “That’s the nicest thing anybody’s said to me for like... the last week.”

There it fucking was. 

“I warned you that he didn’t like you!” Chloe grinned like a madwoman. Fucking finally, she did feel bad about it, the bitch.

Christine stopped laughing abruptly. “What?”

“Jake! Or, well I didn’t say that, but I think we can both drop the act. We both know what’s up.”

Christine made a face like she’d just eaten something sour. Then her eyes widened. Then her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms.

“You seriously think that this is about your petty drama? I could care less about Jake right now. Nothing really happened between us,” she huffed, “it just wasn’t working and we split ties.”

Chloe guffawed. That couldn’t be all there was.

“Then the fuck is wrong with you?”

“It’s-“ Christine’s face slowly morphed back into its previous remorseful one and she looked away, “it’s Jeremy.”

“Jeremy?” That fucking twink!? Really!? “I didn’t know you and him had a thing!”

“We don’t!” Christine butted in, head snapping back to her, “it’s just... he’s,” she sighed, “Chloe, have you ever heard of a squip?”

“A squid?” The fuck.

“No- squip,” she emphasized the... word, “it’s a computer inside a pill. You swallow it and it tells you what to do to achieve a goal.”

“The fuck?” The fuck.

“Yeah. Jeremy has one and it’s been telling him what to do and say. He...” she shook her head and swallowed pitifully, “he has a crush on me. But everything he’s ever said to me was just... what that thing told him to say. I’m sure whatever he’s said to you is because of that thing too...”

Chloe went silent. Recalibrating...

Christine was still talking. “And now he wants me to take one! Can you imagine how awful it would be to have something controlling all your judgement!?”

So let’s get this straight.

Jeremy Heere has a crush on Christine Canigula. He took a pill that’s also a computer so that he could impress her and everything he’s done is because a computer told him to. 

...

BIIIIIIITCH!

“You’re high! What are you on? Can I have some!?” Chloe cackled. This shit was so good. Wait until Jenna heard.

Christine’s face fell even more. Her nostrils flared and she stood up.

“Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself, Chloe?” She said in a crackly voice. Was she... crying? Over a fake Toaster Advil or some made up shit?

Christine swept her makeup into her bag, sniffling and using her free arm to wipe at the few tears that leaked.

“Wooow. Creative. I’ll pretend I haven’t heard that insult a billion times by now.”

Christine winced as she pulled the bag fully onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment, and Chloe saw her take a few deep breaths. Chloe watched, almost transfixed, as she then opened her eyes again, wiped away her tears, and with a stone face, left without another word.

Chloe had recollected herself in a very similar fashion to that before, she realized as the door swung shut. Wiping away tears and going on immediately. Huh...

Well.

She’d gotten the fight she’d wanted.

Or whatever.

Blowing out a long breath, Chloe tapped her phone to wake it up. 6:49. Showtime in 11 minutes.

What the fuck was a squip? Where had she come up with that?

Chloe leaned back in her chair and stared at herself in the mirror.

Something is wrong.

...

On the upside, her makeup looked good. Now she just needed some lip balm before she put on lipstick. That way her lips wouldn’t get chapped.

She scanned the desk for the Eos lip balm she’d just gotten... and... there!

She unscrewed it, and-

Why was half of it gone? She’d just gotten it yesterday, yet this one looked like it had been used many many times before.

Unless-

She scanned the table again.

Yep. Damn it. Christine accidentally had left this one and taken her’s.

Maybe she’d done it on purpose, the bitch.

Chloe knew she hadn’t, but she needed to be mad at something.

Well... she didn’t want to risk getting chapped lips on stage and fucking up her lines or something.

She brought the egg to her lips and began applying a thin coat. The scent of Summer Fruit wafted into her nostrils and she closed her eyes.

“Indirect kiss,” a voice in the back of her head whispered.

The fuck? No! She and Brooke shared lip balms all the time! Shut up!

She groaned. Tonight was so fucked.

Now it was 6:53. 7 minutes to showtime. She could hear Mr. Reyes calling for places outside.

Chloe let out yet another groan and quickly grabbed her lipstick. She would apply it on the way there. She didn’t need a mirror- she knew her lips like the back of her hand. 

She did a final check in the mirror. Yep. Sexy.

Before she left, Chloe found herself slipping Christine’s lip balm into her bag. Bitch deserved to have her‘s taken for being such a... well... bitch. 

Besides, Chloe was not buying a replacement one of these.

Besides... for some reason, somehow, Christine’s smelled a bit better than Chloe’s anyways.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i can taste the summer in your smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826782) by [space_dev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev)




End file.
